


Fuck Me Like You Mean It

by Midknight_thief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautifully obscene grimmons porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obscene slurping noises fell from Simmons mouth as he moved his lips further down Grif's cock. He slurped, sucked, licked and smacked around the thick dick, tongue wiggling in the slit. Simmons swallowed around the cock in his cheek like it was his last meal on death row, then pulled back to give the spongey head a wet kiss. He couldn't seem to get enough, swallowing thickly and pressing his tongue to the thick vein on the bottom, continuing to bob his head.

Grif moaned and gasped above him, fingers trailing down to grip lightly in Simmons thick, bright red curls. Simmons giggled, reaching up to pull grifs hand out of his hair, turning his body to his knees were on either side of grifs head, sixty-nining with him. He leaned up from the cock, hand still slowly jerking, to let a thick collection of spit fall from his mouth. He continued jerking the thick dick, slick spit making his hand go faster. Grif moaned and bucked his hips up, digging his fingers into Simmon's surprisingly plump thighs.

Grif loved when Simmons was like this, horny and in desperate need of grifs cock down his throat. Grif did his nails into Simmons thighs when the redhead deepthroated him, swallowing around him. He wasn't going to last much longer, that much he knew. A familiar, hot stirring sensation built up in his stomach, and he tried to pull Simmons back with no luck. Grif came right down Simmons throat, Simmons swallowing most of it and leaning back to let the last few spurts land on his face. Simmons stroked a few more times, making sure he milked Grif dry before sitting on grinds stomach and looking back at him with a flirtatious smirk. 

Simmons licked his lips, spreading his ass open with him hands, giggling when grifs eyes widened. Grif looked up at Simmons cum-coated face, completely red and questioning. Simmons smiles and moved to hover over grifs still hard cock. 

"Come on, dex"

Simmons swiftly sat down on grifs dick, pulling a moans from both of them and looking down at him, starting to bounce.

"Fuck me like you mean it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif gives it to Simmons hard

Simmons' loud squeals and moans echoed throughout the room, practically punched out of him with every one of grif's hard thrusts. His legs hung over grifs shoulders and the shorter man fucked into him, growling huskily and digging bruises into his pale hips with his fingers.

Simmons' toes curled as he gasped and moaned, grif hitting his prostate dead on. Loud squelches and slaps filled the air, heavy amounts of lube and cum coating grifs cock. Leaning down, grif bit marks all over Simmons neck, whispering and grunting right in his ear.

"God, look at you...s-so full with my cum and begging for more..."

Simmons reached up to claw at his back, drooling and nodding as grif pounded him hard. "I want it...ohhhh God d-Dexter give it to me! Fuck me!"

Grif made a noise like a rumbling purr, digging his nails into his hips and biting down hard on his neck as he sped up his thrusts. Simmons threw his head back and moaned loudly, cumming hard on both of their chests as grif filled him up with another round of cum.

Grif sighed contently and pulled out, watching as large amounts of cum and lube dripped out of Simmons as his lover panted and basked in the afterglow. He leaned up and gently kissed the red head, starting to clean up.

Grif smiled proudly. "Looks like I fucked you like I meant it."


End file.
